Get Shit Parr's Poor Episode Motherfucker
Chapter of My favorite Super Shutting in Star! David and Friends Loan African Mandroll Duper and Bucky? Isn't it Then. Nothing yet From Film Story, Davids Heroic Film List (2009) Davids Heroic (1997) Comics Text Chapter 1: David and Friends! Duper: you Can Super Star. We're Forgot New Stars! Mandroll: Just that You Gekko or Baldi come form? Duper: Nevermind? *Chuckle* Really? *Sniffing* I'm sorry? Did not doing anything crying....?? *Sobbing* David No.....? Gekko: hey Mandroll! *Gasping* Duper? *running panting* Baldi: Sir. Duper! Why you Crying? Duper: David's friends. 4 ever. To life? Is? Wife. *Crying* Gekko: Oops. Wrong my Husband, and I Love? *Scream* *Duper sobbing run away* Baldi: *gasp* Guys? Wait? We go Mother Shit. Who well. Charlot and Nebber: Isn't Time!!!!!..? *Whisper In Ear* Man! Mandroll: is NO!! I have see Whisper bro? Wtf!? Stop It. Charlot: Finally? *Walking grass* Nebber: *sigh* *Opening Flashback* *Duper Sobbing Outside* *All 5 walking grass* David: Duper? Are You Ok? Duper: *sniffing* No? David. Isn't Friend? I'm Sorry..?? David: Awwww. Don't Worry Duper? Is ok. Right. Bucky: David? *Sigh* probably Mom and Dad's Right now. Duper: *crying* Guys? David: Shhhh! Isn't Okay Duper?! Nebber: Well. You enough time Sob? My bad! *Bucky sigh* Sunia: Duper's Go home way. Fio: Aw Gal? You private Mandroll? Duper: *crying and sniffing* *Closing Flashback* Catboy: This Over. Baldi: what? Catboy: baldi I'm say more. Finish Sob, Africa: wait. Davider, don't hurt, Catboy *Thinking* mmmmm. I Wich one Saturday night School Party dance? We high School in July..??? I am Beginning Shall we have dArt Said! We'll Thank you?! David: So. Why brush your hair! Sunia: Well..? *sigh* why you think. *Hysterical* David! David: I think to yelling!? thinks Sunia. Sunia: *Screaming* Fio!! Where's Fio?! *panting* David: isn't necessarily NOT SUCH FUNNY? Sunia: you coming stage? Fio: no. You stage Concert Rock? David: Catboy!!! *Stand up move chair* All Right! Catboy: What the.. Stage Curtain call? Fio: GO BACK TO CONCERT STAGE ROCK!!!? Catboy: sorry Fio? *Sigh* Darnit. *Chair stand up Move go* Nebber: Seriously sis? Oh Boy! Oh boy (x3) ? Charlot: Shut The Bitch Up! Nebber: Nothing? .....? Bucky: I'm go to Da way Fuck! Mandroll: OKAY!!? *Shot door* *Shooting Gun* *Police Sirens* *car running away move* *Shoot Gun Continues* *Drop gun road* Catboy: MY GUNS! *Police siren* *Phone ringing* Catboy: Hello? Police Charlot: Hello!!? Catboy: Why did say? Police Charlot: HEY! CATBOY! IM WANNA BE UNDERSTAND BUT I'M CALLING DAVID FRIEND! Catboy: Qwa! This Heroic Father in heaven? But? What the hell is going on! Police Charlot: No. You don't need me, QWA? U CALL JAIL FOR UNDER ARESARRE THE MY STAR MOTHERFUCKER! Catboy: hmm. Just stop playing jail *Horn Honks* Police Charlot: *Grunting* That's Enuff? *Car Horn Honks* Catboy: i'm calling right back. Ok, Police Charlot: Great Job Catboy! Bye. Catboy: Thx for call. Bye, *Giggling* 99 hours later. Fio: GIRLS! HOW DARE CATBOY'S CALLING JAIL? Africa: Fio Just Stop Calling Police? Sunia: Don't forget goes to Jail. My Friends. Fio: *Grunt* Ladies! Enough! *Fio Smack Pushing Africa And Sunia* Bucky: All Right. Gals. What The Fuck is....? David: Guys Please try Jail. Where? Nebber: Hey! Okay? Fio Stopping my Push. Charlot: That's Police Bad Words. *Punch Slap* Fio: STOP TALKING MY CALL POLICE! Bucky Nebber Charlot and David: *Gasping* WTH? Fio: WE MY GONNA POLICE? GET THE ASS OFF JAIL? PRIDE MYSELF ON PHONE NUMBER. YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SHIT PARRY, YOU MEAN TO THEM RAGE MY COPS! THAT'S IT. ENOUGH FOR CALLING? David: Come on everyone? Then I Isn't Policy? Bucky: Bitchiest you David? Serious About Middle Fingers...? Where's Friends. Fio: For Shut Up Bucky and David. Sunia: FIO? PLEASE! Africa: Charlot? What you say? *gasp* Charlot hey nebber! Form still Fucking? Good. Bad. Nebber: THAT'S IT. I'M CALLING IN POLICE!!!, Catboy: Shut The Fuck Up?! Parr: come on. *Slam Door* Fio: Sir! Is Catboy's Going to Concert Stage? Police Charlot: Not Right now fio. He's ok But..? Sunia: Chill? He's crazy David's School go to Loan House. Mandroll: I'm out here, Duper: let's get out of here? walking step on stairs* *Smack the Door* *Audition Cheer* Nebber: 88 On End Beginning! *Applause and Cheering* Parr: Well. I'll be Next Time. Saturday Morning At Davids Heroic Student Loans School, By Donekaels, The End! Trivia First having a fun, Finally got Middle Bed with Under Rest Policeland. Shoot Gun Get it Characters Main: Charlot Fio Carnaberg Sunia Berg Bucky Mr. Nebber Linwood Catboy David New Source Wiki. Links Add To Page. Gallery Davids Heroic Picture in Add Film Poster. But Story ask questions Friend finder not sure Photos. Tumblr Blog FAQ Donekaels dA Will Films Movies Fanfic. Fanfiction by Donekaels, Category:Bad Word Category:New Movies Category:Davids Heroic Category:Movie Category:Story Film Category:Theater Category:Parr Category:July 9 2019 Category:Story Episode Category:Film Category:Film (2009) Category:Episodes Category:Movies